deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl vs. Harley Quinn
Description Love Or Obsession!? Steven Universe vs. Suicide Squad as Pearl and Harley Quinn engage in a dance of death! Who will be the last one standing? Interlude "Wiz and Boomstick" Death Battle Theme Wiz: Love can be a beautiful and magical thing, making a person sing from the rooftops in joy or bringing you from the depths of depression. Boomstick: Unless that love turns into obsession that causes you to do things you never thought you would. Wiz: Like Pearl, the spear-wielding brains of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And Harley Quinn, the Suicide Squad's bat-swinging jester. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Pearl Wiz: Gem society. A highly regulated caste system where your place in it is determined entirely by your gemstone. Boomstick: That sounds kind of... racist. Wait, is this racist or something else entirely? Wiz: At the top of this system are the Diamonds who rule everyone, and at the very bottom are the Pearls. Pearls are servants, designed to hold items, act as assistants, or just stand around looking pretty. Boomstick: So they're basically slaves. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: But there was one Pearl who broke free, and became known to Homeworld as the terrifying renegade Pearl, the Pearl with no owner and fighting alongside the rebellious Rose Quartz. Wiz: Or at least, that's what Homeworld thought. But in reality, Pearl was still loyal to and even loved the Gem she'd been made for: Pink Diamond, who'd taken on the identity of Rose Quartz and started the rebellion. Boomstick: And it was Pearl who suggested Pink Diamond take on a 'Rose Quartz' gemsona so she could hang out with her gems. Wiz: But it was Pink Diamond who decided to start the rebellion to free Earth from Homeworld for the sake of humans, though only after exhausting all other options. Boomstick: But Pearl DID follow her and join in the rebellion, the two soon joined by Garnet, who changed their cause from freeing Earth for humans to freeing Earth for humans and Gems. Wiz: Eventually, "Rose" decided that the only way to free Earth was to fake her own assassination with the help of Pearl. Boomstick: Because hey, when you need to get rid of a race of galactic light-based locust aliens, you commit regicide to scare them away! Wiz: And it worked... kind of. Boomstick: Yeah, Homeworld did leave, but not before using an attack that resulted in every Gem on Earth but "Rose", Pearl, and Garnet corrupted into twisted monsters. Because as we've previously discussed, Gems are all about nightmares. Wiz: Pearl may have lost almost all her friends and allies, but she could take comfort in the fact she still had "Rose Quartz". Boomstick: At least when "Rose" wasn't off romancing humans. Because "Rose" didn't quite understand the concept of monogamy. Wiz: But Pearl always sat by, waiting for her love to get bored with her human romances and come back to her. Though she didn't refrain from engaging in passive-aggressive behavior towards them. Boomstick: Until "Rose" met Greg Universe, and they had themselves a half-human/half-Gem hybrid. Wiz: Which resulted in the "death" of "Rose", since she had to give up her physical form and Gem to bring that child into life. Boomstick: And Pearl was stuck helping raise and protect this kid alongside Greg, Garnet, and Amethyst. Wiz: Fortunately for Pearl, she has the means necessary to protect him. Boomstick: Yeah, because due to being a Gem Pearl has great strength, able to tear a child's jungle gym out of the ground and throw it as a projectile. Wiz: She is also incredibly durable, able to take an uppercut that launched her into the air and then hammer blow from the monstrously strong fusion Sugilite that sent her crashing to the ground and get up to continue the fight. Boomstick: Unfortunately, compared to combat-oriented Gems she's considered a frail weakling. Wiz: Thus Pearl's fighting style is designed to emphasize agility, poise, and grace over brute strength, as she uses moves not unlike one would see in ballet to avoid blows until she can find the perfect moment to strike. Boomstick: Her preferred weapons are perfect for this, as she uses straight-bladed sabers and her Gem weapon, an ornate, super-sharp spear in combat. Wiz: Her spear can be used in a full-length form and a shorter, "wand" form. She can also summon two to use at once in combat if necessary. Boomstick: And if they get lost or destroyed, she can just summon more since they're formed from energy in her gem. Wiz: She can also increase its power by turning it into a trident with a crossbar that has points sticking up on either end forged by the blacksmith Bismuth. Boomstick: She's not only dangerous up close, because if she needs to get you from a distance, Pearl can either throw it with amazing accuracy or just fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the blade of the spear. Wiz: She can either rapid-fire them, or if she charges it up, a much more powerful blast that results in a large explosion. Boomstick: But that's not all she can do, as she has the ability to create holograms. These can either be intangible, which are good for distraction and misdirection, or solid, which work kind of like that Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto. Wiz: The solid, or hard-light holograms, can wield swords with the proficiency of a master and can function even if Pearl is 'poofed' and forced into her Gem. Boomstick: And one was shown strong enough to cut through the trunk of a cherry blossom tree with a balloon sword! How the Hell?! Wiz: She isn't just a skilled fighter, but she's also intelligent, being a talented engineer. Boomstick: Her engineering talent is enough to allow her to build a rocket that could almost reach space, a robot, and even worked with Peridot to design and build a drill to reach deep in the Earth. Wiz: According to Peridot, this drill needed to be able to withstand 360 gigapascals and 9,800 degrees fahrenheit or 5426 celsius. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: But Pearl is not perfect. As mentioned earlier, while Pearl is strong and durable by human standards, she's weak and frail by Gem standards. Boomstick: Compared to the likes of Jasper and Garnet, Pearl is pretty much made of glass. Wiz: This, plus her status as a slave-class Gem, has resulted in a massive inferiority complex that often causes her to make terrible mistakes. Boomstick: Like repeatedly rebuilding the Gem communication tower in secret so she could fuse with Garnet and feel strong. Wiz: She also cares little for herself or her own safety, running into battles she didn't need to just to protect Rose Quartz. Boomstick: Something she almost taught to Connie when the girl first started training under her. Wiz: And despite her durability to blunt-force damage, she has little resistance to piercing damage. Boomstick: Yeah, a single sword through the chest resulted in her being poofed. Wiz: Yet in spite of these flaws, Pearl has accomplished some amazing feats, like fighting in a Gem war for the sake of Earth against Gems designed for combat. Boomstick: And then spending 5000 years with her remaining teammates capturing corrupted Gems and helping humanity from time to time. Wiz: Her reflexes and skill are good enough to poof three soldier Gems in a matter of moments with a pair of sabers. Boomstick: She's also run fast enough to outpace Steven's pet magical pink lion... er Lion. Wiz: Lion can run on water, roar up portals that can reach the moon from Earth, and has an alternate dimension in it's mane. Boomstick: And she's run faster than it! Wiz: She's taken blows from Sugilite and even bested her in combat, forcing her to unfuse into Garnet and Amethyst through strategy. Boomstick: She's also a good enough teacher to teach Connie to be a great swordswoman in a matter of weeks. Wiz: Fact is, whether it be Homeworld Gems or Corrupted Gems, Pearl will be there to fight for the planet Rose loved. Sugilite: What? You want some more!? Pearl: Anytime! You're no match for me! Not even close! (1:12-1:24) Harley Quinn Wiz: Before she was Harley Quinn, she was born Harleen Quinzel. But unfortunately, Harleen's home life wasn't exactly happy or stable. Boomstick: No wonder, between the mother calling her a villain, the dead beat brother with two different baby mommas, and the conman father who charmed women for their money. Wiz: In fact, it was her father that made her decide to become a psychologist was all so she could understand why her father did what he did. Boomstick: So she tricked her way into college to start learning psychology. And it was while studying psychology that she came up with the theory that being in love had similarites to being a criminal. Wiz: This got her to wondering exactly how far someone would go for love, and decided to test this question on her boyfriend Guy. Boomstick: Which she did by pretending that she committed various crimes, including murdering a teacher. Because that's what you do to your boyfriend. Wiz: Unfortunately this led to Guy, thinking he was protecting Harleen, shooting an innocent man believing them to be the "murdered" professor that hadn't died yet. Boomstick: And Guy, plagued by guilt yet unable to kill himself, asking Harleen to do it for him. And she did so out of love, disguising the murder as a suicide. Wiz: This event traumatized her, and led her to believing the universe is in a constant state of chaos, similarly to her now-deceased boyfriend. Boomstick: Or maybe it's not the universe is in chaos, but you're kind of a psycho Harleen. Wiz: But despite this, she managed to repress her feelings of sorrow and not only get her degree in psychology, but a position at the famous Arkham Asylum. Boomstick: And it was while working at Arkham that she met the white-skinned, green-haired man with the too-big smile that would change her life forever: The Joker. Wiz: Harleen was immediately attracted to Joker, who decided to use his charm to woo the promising psychiatrist onto his side. Boomstick: And he succeeded, getting her to help him break out of Arkham several times, until eventually she just straight-up joined him as his henchgirl. Wiz: And that was when Harleen Quinzel became Harley Quinn. Boomstick: Ha ha, get it? It's like a pun on both her name and the word 'harlequin'. Clever. Wiz: Despite never having any formal combat training, Harley was able to combine her Olympic-level gymnastic and acrobatic abilities with experience fighting others to make a decent fighting style that revolves around leaping, flipping, and spinning to dance around her opponent while attacking them. Boomstick: And she uses oversized mallets, sledgehammers, and her personalized "Good Night" baseball bat to great effect with her fighting style, often spinning to increase the power behind her blows. Wiz: She also uses a wide array of weapons, some conventional and some... less so. Her conventional weapons include chainsaws, batons, and snare traps. Boomstick: Her less conventional weapons include an oversized boxing glove gun, jack-in-a-box bomb, rubber chickens, and a variety of clown-themed weapons. Wiz: And when she needs to get some range, she prefers either dual .357 Revolvers or Customized Chiappa Rhino 60ds magnum revolvers. Boomstick: She's also been subjected to several different kinds of chemicals by The Joker because... well, because their relationship isn't healthy. Like at all. Wiz: Joker is physically, verbally, and emotionally abusive toward Harley, and she often winds up back with him no matter how bad he is to her. Boomstick: But she's tried to escape him, and even started a relationship with Pamela Isley, better known as Poison Ivy. Wiz: And Poison Ivy has also given Harley a serum, which made her immune to toxins. Boomstick: This, plus the chemicals from Joker, have resulted in an increase in her strength, agility, and durability. Wiz: Though not to explicitly superhuman levels, but more "peak" human levels. Boomstick: But her strength is enough to allow her to floor full-grown men with a couple of punches or a single kick, and judo throw a man to the floor with ease. Wiz: She can also leap incredible heights and distances which, when combined with her acrobatic skills, makes her a bouncy opponent in combat hard to tie down. Boomstick: And her durability is enough to allow her to keep going despite being shot and survive things that would kill a normal person. Like being thrown out of a window and falling several stories to asphault below. Wiz: Despite all of this, Harley is not without her flaws, like her lack of sanity. Boomstick: Yeah, Harley is a complete psychopath. Wiz: Sociopath. Boomstick: Psychopath. Sociopath. Whatever. What I'm saying is that Harley is insane. And it causes her to come off as ditzy and idiotic despite having a degree in Psychology. Wiz: Indeed. And despite her acrobatic and gymnastic abilities, Harley can be rather clumsy. Boomstick: She also seemingly can't escape a life of crime. One time she tried, and she returned to a life of crime after a mere few hours. Wiz: There's also the fact that, despite the increase to her strength, agility, and durability, she's never a match for the likes of Batman in combat. Boomstick: And most importantly of all, there's her obsessive love of the Joker that causes her to return to him despite his frankly horrific abuse of her. Wiz: But despite all of this, she's got some feats to her name. Like catching Batman off-guard with a hammer to the head. Twice. Boomstick: She also held her own against Lex Luthor's aide/bodyguard Mercy Graves. Wiz: Harley's managed to capture Batman and almost feed him to piranhas, with Batman admitting the only reason he escaped was because Joker ruined the trap. Boomstick: Then there's the time she managed to go toe-to-toe with Killer Croc in a fight. Wiz: Harley also defeated Nightwing in combat with the help of a joy buzzer-like ring with a pin on it dosed in low-grade Joker toxin. Boomstick: And she's even became a Green Lantern, though her stint in the Corps was incredibly short. Wiz: There's a reason why the people of Gotham City fear at seeing this villainous jester coming into town. "Naughty naughty! Jump around like that and doctor won't give you a lollipop." (5:31-5:42) DEATH BATTLE! Pearl smiled and hummed to herself as she folded Steven's clothes, said teen gone off with Garnet and Amethyst on a "mission". Which of course meant they'd gone to one of those 'amusement parks' that wasn't Beach City Funland, since Amethyst had been banned for a month after an incident with one of the rides and some of the cheap, greasy food. However, her folding was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone, which she'd set beside her in case Steven called. Grabbing the phone, she frowned and tapped the screen as Steven had shown her before bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" Pearl asked, and the voice of Nanafua Pizza said "Miss Pearl, we have a possible 'Gem' problem in town." Pearl took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for several seconds before bringing it back and asking "How sure are you?" "Reasonably sure. She's causing a lot of damage anyways." Nanafua replied, and Pearl sighed as she said "Alright. I'll come check it out." "Thank you Miss Pearl." Nanafua answered gratefully, and Pearl ended the call and stored the phone in her Gem before heading for the beach house door. ---- Harley Quinn grinned as she pushed her 'shopping cart' down the sidewalk, the cart filled with a wide array of various weapons and stolen goods. She didn't normally rob small resort towns like this, but she was on vacation and you never knew what little treasures you'd find in a place like this. Stopping her cart before another store, Harley grabbed her Good Night bat from the cart and swung it into the window, shattering it. "Come to mama." Harley murmured as she began going through the items before her, tossing what she wanted into her cart. Most of the population had gone running for the hills, which suit her just fine. That meant she didn't have to deal with anyone trying to be a hero. Once she'd stolen what she wanted, Harley began pushing her cart again as she muttered "Really need to get Pam a gift. Maybe a local flower or somethin' like that. Wonder if they have any rare plants found only in the area?" "Stop right there criminal scum!" Harley raised an eyebrow as she turned to the source of the cry, and found an overweight teen with blonde hair that looked like curly fries and glasses standing there, dressed in armor and holding a green-bladed katana. "... Am I bein' pranked? Are ya pranking me, kid?" Harley asked incredulously, and he said "I am Ronaldo Fryman, and I will stop you!" "If this is a joke kid, it's a bad one." Harley muttered as she turned to her cart and rummaged around in it. With a smile she pulled out a .357 Revolver, turning it on a frightened Ronaldo as she said "But don't worry, Ah've got a joke fer ya, and this one is a real killer." However, before Harley could fire, an arrow-like blast of energy struck the gun, knocking it from her hand. As Ronaldo ran screaming, Harley turned to the source of the energy blast and saw Pearl, trident in hand. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Pearl asked, aiming her weapon at Harley. Harley responded by crossing her arms and saying "Window shoppin' and bein' bothered by people, apparently. Nice trident by tha way, Stretch." She proceeded to reach into her cart and pull out a wooden mallet, twirling it in her hands with a grin as she said "I think I'll take it fer myself." Harley charged at Pearl, swinging her mallet down on the Gem, who brought her trident up and used it to block Harley's mallet, the shaft of her trident against the handle of the mallet. With a push, Pearl disengaged herself from Harley and thrust her trident forward, forcing Harley to hop back to avoid being skewered. Pearl kept striking at the harlequinn criminal, who dodged around the attacks as she smiled. Pearl scowled as she said "Hold still already!" "I don't think so. I get stuck enough at tha Asylum, don't need you stickin' me more!" Harley replied as she spun to the side from another of Pearl's thrusts, bringing her mallet around at the Gem. Pearl leaned backward, allowing it to pass over her before she rose up and swung at Harley, who backflipped away from the swing. Harley charged back into the fray, spinning as she swung her mallet at Pearl, who dodged back out of the way of the attack, aiming her trident at Harley and firing a blast at her. The female jester barely managed to dodge the blast, glaring at Pearl for a moment before yelping as several more of the blasts were sent her way, forcing her to duck and roll to avoid getting hit by them. As the last blast struck the ground harmlessly, Harley gripped her mallet's handle tighter as she eyed the Gem warily. "Ya know, I'm really wonderin' where ya got that magic blastin' trident of yer's." Harley said, circling Pearl carefully as the Gem moved in place to keep her opponent in sight. "I got it from my Gem." Pearl answered, causing Harley to stop and stare as she asked "For real?" "Yes, 'for real'." Pearl responded, and Harley tilted her head slightly as she said "Well, what do ya know, I actually learned somethin' new today." "Glad I could be of help." Pearl muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Scowling, Harley leapt back into the fray with a swing of her mallet, forcing Pearl to lean back to avoid it. Harley allowed the momentum of her mallet swing to power a follow-up roundhouse kick, Pearl blocking it with her spear. Harley moved back and swung her mallet in an overhead strike, Pearl jumping back to avoid the blow. Before Harley could bring her mallet up, Pearl leapt in and delivered a kick to Harley's chest, knocking her back against her cart and causing her to lose her grip on her mallet. Harley scowled as she turned to her cart and began digging through it, though she was forced to abandon her search as she heard Pearl land behind her, dodging to the side to avoid another thrust of the Gem's spear. Growling, Harley grabbed hold of something in her cart and brought it up, revealing it to be a white fish with green fins and tails along with red lips twisted into a smile complete with human teeth. "How'd this get in there?" Harley asked as Pearl stared at the strange fish in her opponent's hands. Before Pearl could regain her bearings, Harley threw the fish at Pearl, which slapped against her face, getting a horrified squawk from the Gem. While Pearl frantically wiped at her face, Harley dove back into her cart, frantically digging around in it before smiling as she grabbed hold of something. Spinning in place, she took aim with a revolver at Pearl, who froze in place, staring at the gun her opponent was holding. "Bang." Harley said, pulling the trigger... Causing a stick to pop out of the pistol, a red flag with a jagged white explosion on it and the word "BANG" written on it hanging from the stick. "Dangit!" Harley cursed, throwing the gun at Pearl, who knocked it away with her spear before charging at Harley. Harley yelped in fear, grabbed her cart, and took off running, dragging it behind her as Pearl gave chase. "Stop running and give up!" Pearl yelled, and Harley responded "NEVAH! I don't give up for Bats, an' I certainly ain't givin' up for some trident-wielding alien ballerina with a rock in her head!" Pearl grunted in annoyance and sped up, grabbing the other end of the cart and putting on the breaks. Harley yelped in shock as she barely managed to keep herself from flopping forward onto the ground as her cart was stopped. She turned to Pearl with a glare as she cried "HEY! This is my stuff and ya can't have it!" "I'm pretty sure much of it is stolen." Pearl countered, and Harley said "Yeah, well I stole it, so it's mine! Now leggo!" Harley pulled at the cart, but she failed to make it so much as budge against Pearl's hold. After several moments, Harley stopped her pulling and stared at Pearl with grudging respect as she said "Yer pretty strong fer a twiggy little stick figure, stretch." "Well Gems are stronger than humans." Pearl said, and before Harley could respond she yelped in fear as Pearl leaped over the cart, aiming a kick at her. Harley dove to the ground, barely avoiding the kick. Pearl landed and charged Harley, who scrambled to her feet and began frantically dodging from Pearl's trident as it was swung and thrust at her. A particularly strong thrust caught Harley on the bicep, tearing her costume and leaving a thin cut on her skin. Harley ignored the pain as she dove forward and rolled past Pearl, springing to her feet and going for her cart. Reaching it, Harley dove into it and grabbed what appeared to be a cream pie. Spinning, Harley launched it at Pearl, who dodged to the side, allowing it to strike the wall behind her... where it exploded. "My pies always did have an explosive flavor." Harley said as Pearl stared at the smoking crater in the wall where the pie hit. "And I've got plenty fer ya!" Harley said, launching a several more pies at Pearl, who cried out in shock and took off, barely avoiding getting his by the pies, which exploded around her where they struck. Pearl finally managed to duck behind a building out of Harley's line of sight. Smirking, Harley dug into her cart, grabbing a pair of handguns from her collection of odds and ends. Cocking the guns, Harley began stalking the way Pearl went as she called out "Come out, come out, wherever ya are! It's time ta take yer medicine!" Reaching the corner Pearl turned, Harley took aim... Only to blink in surprise at the sight of at least a dozen blue, red-eyed copies of Pearl armed with swords, battle axes, and even a sledgehammer. "Oh this jest ain't fair, Stretch!" Harley whined, and as the army of Pearl clones charged her, she began backing away and firing her guns. Each Pearl clone that was struck burst into sparkles of light, but they kept charging her without fear or concern of safety. One gone in close and swung its battleax, forcing Harley dodge backward, firing her gun into its face, causing it to explode into sparkles of light. A second got in close, and Harley took a glancing blow from its sword to the cheek, leaving a cut on her cheek as she took it out with another bullet. Several more close calls and shots, Harley was left alone with her guns and a collection of cuts on her body. "Come on out ya coward!" Harley screamed, and recieved her answer in the form of Pearl diving in with another kick, forcing Harley to tuck and roll to avoid it. Standing to her feet, she took aim with her guns and fired, only to recieve empty clicks from both guns. "Dammit!" Harley yelled, tossing her guns at Pearl and turned to run back to her cart. "Oh no you don't!" Pearl cried, charging after Harley and tackling her to the ground. "I've had just about enough of this!" Pearl said as she pinned down Harley, who began scrambling to try and get out from under Harley, who growled in frustration. Results HQW.gif|Harley Quinn Wins PW.gif|Pearl Wins Trivia Next Time on Death Battle Who are you rooting for? Pearl Harley Quinn Who are you betting on? Pearl Harley Quinn Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:TheDogSage Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles